Línea delgada
by Prika T
Summary: Aferrarse a la vida ya no era una opción para Max al final del camino. Todos tienen que morir alguna vez y hacerlo como un héroe para salvar a miles podía ser, en definitiva, una manera digna de concluir con su vida. Contiene spoilers a montones :v


**Si, acabo de ver esta película. Por segunda vez consecutiva llore al final de una función, en una sala de cine llena de desconocidos. Soy blandita por dentro, como un bombón expuesto al sol y no pude evitar escribir esto. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, tengo una computadora y no me tomo nada.**

**Hago esto para apoyar el idioma, porque el español es la onda. Me gustaría pensar que alguien más va a leerlo, pero sea como sea, me gusto publicarlo. Se siente bonito hacer lo que amas sin esperar nada a cambio :B**

**Antes de comenzar, me gustaría advertir que contienen una cantidad obscena de spoilers. La película no me pertenece, por si alguien lo dudaba (Así de cruel es esta pagina :T).**

**Línea delgada**

Todos tienen que morir alguna vez. Tarde o temprano el cuerpo pide la liberación de un alma agonizante y nadie sabe con exactitud que es lo que hay detrás de esa línea delgada que divide a la vida de la muerte.

Max sabia que moriría de una u otra manera y aun así se aferraba a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de todo. Miseria, hambre, enfermedad y pobreza, cosas desconocidas para los habitantes de Elysium que el vivía día a día no habían logrado abatirlo, porque todo lo que él necesitaba era la esperanza de salir adelante y cambiar su vida. Hacer algo grande para justificar su existencia.

Por eso no podía morir aun, a pesar de tener el tiempo y las circunstancias en contra. Antes de apretar aquel botón que eliminaba toda oportunidad de supervivencia, no pudo evitar repasar su existencia y el hecho de que hay muchas maneras de morir y de que unas suelen ser mejores que otras, aunque el final sea el mismo.

Algunos mueren abruptamente para salvar a un amigo, como lo hizo Julio.

Otros se desangran a causa del orgullo y la ambición, como su ex jefe Carlyle o aquella mujer con demasiado poder, de apellido Delacourt.

Hay quienes el karma los alcanza, como fue el caso de Kruger.

Y al final estaba él. El mártir. El encargado de traer con su muerte un futuro mejor para los demás. Aquel héroe que al final terminaría salvando a todos con tal de curar a la hija de la mujer que siempre amo.

Frey

Pensar en ella era aceptar y rechazar la nobleza de su destino. Todas las veces que había pronunciado la frase "No voy a morir aquí" se respaldaban por la posibilidad de un futuro con ella, una familia, la oportunidad remota de envejecer juntos, en Elysium o en la parte más remota y desolada de la tierra, eso le daba igual si Frey estaba a su lado. Pero había cosas mas importantes de por medio como para dar marcha atrás o perder el tiempo reconsiderándolo. No se imaginaba una muerte mas noble que aquella, a pensar de que su deseo de vivir le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Tomar la decisión correcta y usar la fuerza restante para realizar sus últimas acciones.

Hablar con ella brevemente. Respirar. Pedir una disculpa por no poder cumplir la promesa de volver a verla. Seguir respirando. Llevarse como ultima imagen una tierra erosionada, pero igualmente hermosa. Ver toda su vida pasar en un segundo, justo antes de presionar el botón. Respirar por última vez… y después nada.

-Max…- solo el frio y la oscuridad.

-Max despierta…- nada más que el vacio seguido a la muerte.

-¿Esta muerto mami?- las voces familiares y el dolor punzante que prometían desaparecer al final de tu existencia.

-No, pero lo estuvo por un tiempo, así que déjalo descansar un poco más amor- y la falsa esperanza de algo que es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. A veces la línea entre la vida y la muerte se podía volver tan delgada que era difícil saber en que lado estabas.

Y el miedo a abrir los ojos se puede llegar a convertirse en algo realmente insoportable.

**Ohhh, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Mi mente grita "Déjalo así" y mi corazón llega, golpeándolo con un garrote en la cabeza y me dice "¡No! finales felices, finales felices para todos". No tengo remedio u.u**


End file.
